The present invention relates to a building or condominium structure which includes two or more vertically stacked building units, and in particular, a stacked building unit construction consisting of at least two self-contained units, each having areas of both conventional ceiling height and areas having higher cathedral or loft-type ceilings and which is further characterized by a planar parallel horizontal uppermost ceiling and lowermost floor surface arrangement.
In the development of urban centres over the past century, there has been a corresponding rise in the density and height of not only commercial buildings, but also residential apartment buildings and condominiums as land costs have increased. As a result, in major urban centres it is common to construct multiple dwelling unit condominiums and apartment buildings which consist of a number of vertically stacked units. Such buildings range in height from two or four storeys in the case of low-rise buildings to high-rise towers of thirty storeys or more.
With the progressing densification of cities and increased development, developers are continuously attempting to differentiate each new apartment building or condominium from adjacent properties, in an effort to better attract tenants and prospective buyers. To date, the majority of buildings and condominiums are differentiated from each other by the level of quality of materials which are used to finish not only the individual building or living units themselves, but also common areas such as the building lobbies and hallways. In addition, where space permits, an apartment building or residential condominium building may also house a swimming pool or health club facility to provide an enhanced living space for tenants.
Heretofore, the ceiling heights of individual building units which define the self-contained living spaces for the tenants or condominium owners have remained largely homogeneous, and most typically are selected at between 7.5 and 12 feet. The nature of vertically stacked building unit construction makes it difficult to include within the building customized units which may have individual rooms with higher cathedral or loft ceilings or which otherwise have a differing vertical height from either vertically and/or horizontally adjacent units within the building, or for that matter separate living areas within the unit itself. In particular, to ensure structural stability, it is preferred that the load-bearing walls and/or supports of the building extend vertically from the foundation, and cover vertically the entire height of the building. As a result of concerns of structurally weakening the building, there has been a reluctance to include within buildings, units having differing ceiling height configurations, for fear that this would necessitate additional structural reinforcement and architectural input.
Although some developers may include as top floor or penthouse suites customized units which have increased ceiling height, such units are typically restricted solely to the uppermost floor of a building. The inventor will further explain how two types of vertically stacked condominium units can easily overcome any difficulties and also how easy it will become to include building units with different height configurations at any level of the vertical structure with no additional structural reinforcement or architectural input.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of existing building constructions by providing a building structure which may be incorporated into any conventional low-rise or high-rise commercial or residential building without significantly altering the load-bearing walls or support configuration for the building. The building structure includes at least one pair of vertically stacked units. Each unit defines a self-contained space and includes a primary area having a cathedral or loft ceiling which is characterized by a ceiling height of 1.5 storeys from the conventional height, and a secondary area which has a conventional one storey ceiling height. The primary and secondary areas of each pair of stacked units are configured so as to provide the building structure with a planar horizontal uppermost ceiling surface and a planar horizontal lowermost floor surface, covering three conventional storeys in height for a first type A module and 2.5 conventional storeys in height for a second alternate type B of module.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved building structure which includes at least one pair of vertically stacked units and which are defined laterally by three parallel opposing common sidewalls which function as load bearing walls.
A further object of the invention is to provide a building construction for a condominium or apartment building which consists of two vertically stacked units, each having a primary living area having a ceiling height of about 1.5 storeys and a secondary living area having a conventional one storey ceiling height, and which may be incorporated into the building during its construction as a module in place of any three vertically stacked conventional single storey units.
Another object of the invention is to provide a building structure which is characterized by at least one pair of vertically stacked units, each having a primary living area with a cathedral ceiling, and which may be incorporated within the load bearing wall configuration of a building design as a building module, without requiring additional structural reinforcement or significant architectural revision to the building.
Another object of the invention is to provide a building or condominium unit construction which includes two building units, each defining a self-contained living space, and which are positioned vertically adjacent to each other, wherein one of the units has a primary living area with a cathedral-type ceiling of approximately and more preferably exactly 1.5 storeys in height, and a secondary living area which comprises a conventional one-storey height floor. The other unit has a primary living area with a cathedral-type ceiling of 1.5 storeys in height and a secondary living area which comprises two one-storey height floors.
A further object of the invention is to provide a building construction for an apartment building or condominium which permits two or more separate prestige level dwelling units to be placed in a vertical arrangement, while using substantially the same vertical superstructure and materials of a conventional low-rise or high-rise building, and which presents parallel and planar upper ceiling and lowermost floor surfaces.
The present invention provides a building structure or construction which is suitable as a two-unit building module which may be incorporated into a variety of multi-storey commercial or residential buildings. The building structure includes two vertically stacked units which each define a respective self-contained space. As a module, the building structure extends vertically downward from a planar ceiling surface which forms the upper extent of the uppermost unit to a planar lower floor surface of the other unit. Together, the pair of stacked units has an overall height equal to three full storeys for a type A module in accordance with a first embodiment of the invention and 2.5 storeys for a type B module in accordance with a second embodiment. Most preferably, the height is selected between twenty-three and thirty-six feet, depending upon the respective building structure (7.5-12 feet).
Laterally, the building module is bordered on each side by load-bearing support pillars or sidewalls (hereinafter collectively referred to as load-bearing walls) which extend the height of the building. An interior dividing load-bearing wall is positioned within each of the units between the load-bearing sidewalls, and which divides each unit into primary and secondary living areas or spaces. Although not essential, most preferably, the interior dividing walls of each unit are vertically aligned directly with each other and operate as an internal load-bearing wall.
For type A building module, the principal living area of the uppermost unit is positioned directly above and separated from the principal living area of the lower unit by a floor surface which spans between the interior dividing bearing wall and a first one of the sidewalls. The floor surface of the upper principal living area is located approximately and more preferably exactly midway between the upper ceiling surface of the uppermost unit, and the floor surface of the lowermost unit. Most preferably, the ceiling height in the principal area of each vertically adjacent unit is approximately or exactly equal to one-half the overall vertical height of the building module.
For type A module, a remaining secondary area of each unit is defined by the space bordered laterally by the interior dividing bearing wall and the second other load-bearing sidewall. The secondary areas of the units are divided vertically by two secondary floor surfaces, so as to define three stacked floors of a conventional one-storey height.
The type A lower unit of the module consists of a primary area having a cathedral-type ceiling and a secondary area consisting of a one storey living area. The type A upper second unit of the module consists of a primary living space with a cathedral ceiling, and a secondary living area which consists of two vertically stacked floors, each of one storey height, and more preferably which are always stacked vertically adjacent to the secondary living area of the other unit.
It is to be appreciated that doorways are formed through the dividing wall in each unit to permit passage between the primary living area and secondary area. To minimize the space required for stairways and stairwells, the uppermost unit is preferably provided with a secondary area which includes the two vertically stacked floors. This configuration advantageously requires that only the upper unit be provided with stairs and a stairwell.
For type B module, the principal living area of the uppermost unit is positioned above the secondary living area of the lower unit and is separated by a floor surface which spans between the interior dividing bearing wall and a first one of the sidewalls. The primary floor surface is located exactly one conventional storey height from the floor surface of the lowermost unit.
For type B module, the secondary living area of the top unit has two different ceiling heights. Accordingly, the first part of the secondary unit that is placed exactly above the primary living area of the bottom unit, covers the exact surface of the primary area of the bottom unit, and is located exactly one-half conventional storey height from the floor surface of the lowermost unit. The totally remaining space of the secondary living area of the top unit is characterized by a height of 1.25 of the conventional storey height between its floor surface and the floor surface of the lowermost unit. The above described remaining part of the secondary living area of the top unit is placed exactly above the secondary living area of the bottom unit with a 1.25 height between the two vertically adjacent secondary living areas.
The type B upper unit of the module consists of a primary area having a cathedral-type ceiling and a secondary area which consists of two parts with two different heights. The front part surface of the secondary living area of the top unit is placed above the primary living area of the bottom unit and consists of a one conventional storey height living area. The total remaining area of the secondary living area of the top unit consists of 1.25 height of the conventional storey height and is placed exactly above the back part of the secondary living area of the lower unit. The back part of the secondary living area of the lower unit also consists of 1.25 height of the conventional storey height.
The type B lower unit will display exactly the same basic characteristics (patterns) of the type B upper unit. Accordingly, it consists of a primary area having a cathedral-type ceiling and a secondary living area consisting of two parts with two different heights. The surface of the lower secondary unit area, placed exactly and totally underneath the primary living area of the top unit, consists of one conventional storey height living area. The remaining area of the lower secondary living unit area, placed exactly underneath the secondary living area of the top unit, consists of a 1.25 height from the conventional storey height of the building.
An entrance into the lowermost unit may be provided along the lowermost floor surface of either the primary or secondary areas. The entrance at the top unit will be provided only at the upper floor of the secondary area of the top unit for type A and at the 1.25 height secondary area of the top unit for type B.
In the above described modules, each of the building units is accessible from a respective hallway which extends along a rear portion of each unit. Thus, for type A the bottom unit accessibility is from the secondary living area (7.5-12 feet) and accessibility for the top unit is from the top secondary living area (second level of the top unit). For type B the bottom unit accessibility is always from the 1.25 height secondary living area and accessibility for the top unit is always from the 1.25 height portion of the secondary living area.
A primary advantage of the building structure resides in the fact that the ceiling surface of the uppermost unit as well as the floor surface of the lowermost unit is formed as parallel horizontal slabs for both types of modules. Furthermore, insofar as the sidewalls, the middle wall and some portions of the back walls are positioned as vertical load-bearing walls, the configuration of the present building structure advantageously enables its inclusion in almost any conventional building more than three storeys in height (respective 2.5 height for type B), while avoiding the need to incorporate additional architectural reinforcement or specialized designs. Rather, one or more building modules could be incorporated in almost any building construction in place of any three conventional vertically stacked units (respective 2.5 for type B).
The present building structure permits increased adaptability allowing specialized units to be positioned not only at the top storeys of low rise or high rise buildings, but also provides the opportunity to be inserted as mid-storeys or bottom storeys with minimal design changes. Furthermore, it is envisioned that where one side or other portion of a building commands a preferred view, for example overlooking a park or water, an entire side of the building could be formed with upgraded building modules, each module incorporating the pair of units characterized by a primary living area having a cathedral ceiling height and secondary living area of a conventional one-storey height, or conventional 2xc3x971 storey height for the top unit. Similar type of inclusion is available for type B module. Any remainder of the building which does not possess the desired view could be formed with more economical and modestly priced single storey units.
Accordingly in one aspect, the present invention resides in a building structure including a pair of building units,
a first one of said units being spaced vertically above the second other one of said units, said first and second units being laterally defined by a pair of parallel structural vertical sidewalls and each said unit further including an interior vertical dividing load-bearing wall interposed between and oriented generally parallel to said sidewalls,
a first generally horizontal ceiling surface spanning between said sidewalls and defining an upper ceiling of said first unit,
a generally planar horizontal floor construction spaced approximately three floors beneath said ceiling surface, said floor construction spanning between said sidewalls,
each of said units further including a principal area bordered laterally by a first one of said sidewalls and said dividing wall, and a secondary area bordered laterally by the dividing wall and the second other of said sidewalls,
the principal area of the first unit being spaced vertically directly above the principal area of the second unit and separated therefrom by a first horizontal floor surface spanning between said dividing wall and said first sidewall, said first floor surface being located approximately half way between said ceiling surface and said floor construction,
the secondary area of the first unit being spaced directly above and separated from the secondary living area of the second unit by a second horizontal floor surface being located approximately one floor height from said floor construction and two floor height from said ceiling surface.
In another aspect, the invention resides in a building construction for an apartment or condominium comprising,
a pair of building units each defining a self-contained living space, a first one of said units being spaced vertically adjacent to the second other one of said units, each of said first and second units including at opposing lateral ends vertically extending structural sidewalls, and further including an interior vertical dividing wall interposed between and parallel to said sidewalls,
a first generally planar horizontal slab spanning between said sidewalls and defining an upper ceiling of said first unit,
a second generally planar horizontal slab spaced approximately 22 to 36 feet vertically beneath said first slab, said second slab spanning between said sidewalls and defining a lower floor of said second unit
each of said units further including a principal living area defined by a first one of said structural sidewall and said dividing wall, and a secondary living area defined laterally by the central dividing wall and the second other one of said structural sidewall,
the principal living area of the first unit being spaced vertically above the principal living area of the second unit and separated therefrom by a horizontal first floor surface spanning between said dividing wall and said first structural sidewall, said first floor surface being located approximately half way between said first slab and said second slab,
the secondary living area of the first unit being spaced above and separated from the secondary living area of the second unit by a horizontal second floor surface, said second floor surface being located approximately one third the distance between said first and second slabs, and
a horizontal third floor surface spanning between said dividing wall and said second structural sidewall, the third floor surface located said first slab and said second slab.
In a further aspect the invention resides in an apartment or condominium building module construction comprising,
a pair of units each defining a self-contained living space, a first one of said units being spaced vertically directly above the second other said unit, said first and second units being laterally defined by a pair of parallel vertically extending sidewalls, and further including an interior vertical dividing wall interposed between and parallel to said sidewalls,
a first generally planar horizontal slab spanning between said sidewalls and defining an upper ceiling of said first unit,
a second generally planar horizontal slab spaced vertically beneath said first slab, said second slab spanning between said sidewalls and defining a lower floor of said second unit,
each of said units further including a principal living area defined by a first one of said sidewalls and said dividing wall, and a secondary living area defined laterally by the dividing wall and the second other one of said sidewalls,
the principal living area of the first unit being spaced vertically directly above the principal living area of the second unit and separated therefrom by a horizontally extending principal area floor surface spanning between said dividing wall and said first sidewall, said principal area floor surface being located approximately half way between said first slab and said second slab,
the secondary living area of the first unit being spaced directly above and separated from the secondary living area of the second unit by a horizontally extending secondary floor surface spaced approximately one third the distance between said first and second slabs.
In another aspect, the present invention resides in an apartment or condominium building module construction referred to as type A module, and comprising,
a pair of units each defining a self-contained living space, a first one of said units being spaced vertically directly above the second other said unit, said first and second units being laterally defined by a pair of parallel vertically extending sidewalls, and further including an interior central dividing wall interposed between and parallel to said sidewalls,
a first planar horizontal slab spanning between said sidewalls and defining an upper ceiling of said first unit,
a second planar horizontal slab spaced about 3 storeys vertically beneath said first slab, said second slab spanning between said sidewalls and defining a lower floor of said second unit,
each of said units further including a principal living area defined laterally by a first one of said sidewalls and said dividing wall, and a secondary living area defined laterally by the dividing wall and the second other one of said sidewalls,
the principal living area of the first unit being spaced vertically directly above the principal living area of the second unit and separated therefrom by a horizontally extending principal area floor surface spanning between said dividing wall and said first sidewall, said principal area floor surface being located approximately 1.5 storeys above said second slab,
the secondary living area of the first unit being spaced directly above and separated from the secondary living area of the second unit by a horizontally extending secondary floor surface spaced approximately one-third the distance between said first and second slab.
In another aspect, the present invention resides in an apartment or condominium building module construction referred to as type B module which is characterized by,
a pair of units each defining a self-contained living space, a first one of said units being spaced vertically directly above the second other said unit, said first and second unit being laterally defined by a pair of parallel vertically extending sidewalls, and further including an interior central dividing wall interposed between and parallel to said sidewalls,
a first planar horizontal slab spanning between said sidewalls and defining an upper ceiling of said first unit,
a second planar horizontal slab spaced about 2.5 storeys vertically beneath said first slab, said second slab spanning between said sidewalls and defining the lower floor of said second unit,
each of said units further including a principal living area defined laterally by a first one of said sidewalls and said dividing wall, and a secondary living area defined laterally by the dividing wall and the second other one of said sidewalls,
the principal living area of the first unit spaced vertically directly above the secondary living area of the second unit, area characterized by a one-storey conventional height between the said second slab and the floor surface of the principal living area of the top unit; the horizontally extending principal area floor surface of the first unit spanning between said dividing wall and said first sidewall, said principal area floor surface being located one conventional storey above said second slab,
first part of the secondary living area of the first unit being spaced vertically directly above the secondary living area of the second unit, area characterized by 1.25 from the conventional height between the floor surface of the first part of the secondary living area of the first unit and the said second slab,
second part of the secondary living area of the first unit being spaced directly above the principal living area of the second unit, area characterized by 1.5 from the conventional height between the second part of the secondary living area floor surface of the first unit and the said second slab,
the first part of the secondary area of the top unit defined laterally by a first one of said sidewalls and the interior dividing wall,
the second part of the secondary area of the top unit defined laterally by the two end sidewalls,
the floor surface of the second first part of the secondary living area of the top unit located approximately or exactly half-way (1.25) between the said first slab and the said second slab,
the floor surface of the said second part of the secondary living area of the top unit located one conventional storey height from the first said slab and 1.5 from the conventional storey height from the second said slab.